


Intruder

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Flirting, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not very host-like behavior, Mister Kitty." /Omake 8-setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

.

 

"Get out of my apartment," was all that a grumpy Cheshire Cat wished to express as the red-eye man gracefully dropped to a crouching position from the ceiling opening of the crawlspace.

"That's not very host-like behavior, Mister Kitty."

"Don't care. Leave. _Nya_."

Dinah agreed with him, curtly hissing at the intruder and arching her fuzzy back.

But Vincent seemed very keen on staying to observe the state of the cramped, light green bedroom. He poked one of the arranged stuffed rabbits on a bookcase cautiously. "How peculiar this is _…_ it seems you picked up some of the more extravagant obsessions of _that girl_ …"

Cheshire snapped at him, batting Vincent's hands away from the blue and pink objects — hands he recalled that were almost always smeared with remnants of blood-soaked cotton stuffing.

"Don't you dare speak of _my girl_ with that condescending tone, human boy…"

His furry black ears twitched in surprise when the golden-haired man gently touched the side of his face. "What a lovely eye you have in your socket…" He said, tracing the side of his middle finger across one of Cheshire's eyebrows, "…borrowed from a clown, was it?"

A faint tint of pink rose on Cheshire's nose under such close scrutiny from the human. The whitish end of his black tail swished nimbly as he held his breath, his skin warming to the other's caress.

"Or did the Will of the Abyss steal it for you?"

"It's none of your business, nya," Cheshire said, frowning, again batting Vincent away with his ferocious, metal claws.

"Are you in love with her, Mister Kitty?"

"She is my human. I love her more than anything."

Vincent smirked. "How… _precious_ ," he spoke the final word like it was a filthy curse.

"Why are you here?"

"Just visiting. I wondered if by any chance you still remembered me from so long."

"You are the boy who hurt me. And my girl." Cheshire's luminous red eye closed, his delicate, full eyelashes wavering with effort. "I will never forget that."

"Hate is such a strong force." Vincent whispered fondly. The taller Chain could feel him leaning in, a toxin smelling like overwhelming perfume but pleasantly so. Why could a loathsome creature like him smell pleasant? " _I like that about you._ We must all have something that drives us forward. _"_

"Does killing drive you for—?" Cheshire let out an irked mewl when the man pinched one of his cat ears painfully, curiosity written on his expression. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Ah… so they are real."

"… _nya! Of course they are_!"

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge by – K a t r i x a –.


End file.
